


Morning Surprise

by ShezzasCompanion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John likes that cock, Kitchen Sex, M/M, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShezzasCompanion/pseuds/ShezzasCompanion





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilesstilerstyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/gifts).



Sherlock is already up and seated at the breakfast table by the time John stumbles into the kitchen wearing what is probably a Sherlock’s pajama bottoms snitched from the ground and his blue and white dressing gown. At first he pays the brunette hiding behind classified section of the morning paper as he fishes a mug out of the cupboard. He’s tired and requires at least half a cup of coffee before he can even process the fact his lover is no longer reading the newspaper and is now looking him over over the top of the page he had been reading.

The coffee is steaming and smells heavenly as John pours it into the mug he has set out on the counter. As he set the coffee pot back back on the percolator, he can hear a chair scrape against the tiled floor as Sherlock stands from the table. It doesn’t take long until he can feel the heat from Sherlock’s body before the other man presses himself against his back causing him to smile into his coffee before he takes a sip

“Good Morning” Sherlock murmured against his neck as his arms wound themselves around John’s waist, pulling him against his chest. Sherlock’s body against his back was wonderful and the heat his body put out was inviting as it seeped through his dressing gown.

“Good Morning Sherlock.” John returned as he set the mug down on the counter with a soft clink. It was one of those slow, lazy weekend mornings where they could afford small instances such as this. Though as Sherlock pressed his lips to that one spot behind John’s ear, he was certain it was going to turn into something more. Not that he entirely minded.

John sighed in feigned annoyance as Sherlock began to leave a trail of kisses down the side of his neck.

“Really Sherlock? I just got up.”

“That’s never stopped you before.” The warm breath against his skin was enough to make John shiver. The response drew a chuckle from Sherlock that he felt before he heard and John knew he no longer stood a chance. Sherlock knew him inside and out, he knew how to make him, the army doctor come undone.

It didn’t take long before the brunette was pressing a hot trail of kisses down his neck, his fingers undoing the tie of his dressing gown, slowly pulling it down his shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses as he went.

Sherlock repeated his ministrations on the other side of his lover’s neck, though this time John tilted his head to the side, allowing for easier access to that expanse of skin.

The dressing gown fell to the ground, pooling around John’s feet and as Sherlock loosened his arms around his waist, he turned to face him. He offered the brunette a smile that was soon lost as warm lips crashed against his, pushing him back against the counter.

The kiss started off chaste and slowly grew more heated as Sherlock traces John’s bottom lip with his tongue silently asking for access, which John grants. They stand there for what seems like hours, but can be no more than a few minutes, kissing passionately, muffled moans filling the air along with the occasional clank of teeth.

The two of them break apart for air and Sherlock drinks in the sight of John’s normally pale skin flushed with arousal, the beginning of which is pressing against Sherlock’s thigh. He can’t help but smirk slightly at the hardness against his leg as he brings his hands up to his lover’s sides, slowly dragging his fingers down the pale expanse of skin.

John shivers again, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as his cock grows harder at Sherlock’s soft, teasing touches. Soon the touches alone isn’t enough and John’s hips jerk forward, pressing his groin firmly against the other man’s. Sherlock’s half hard cock is obvious through the thin fabric of his boxers and the feeling of his erection pressed against John’s own is utterly delicious.

 

Sherlock rolls his hips first, drawing a low moan from John’s lips as he rolls his own hips in return. The sound and the friction go straight to Sherlock’s cock, which is growing harder with each movement. He leans up to press his lips against John’s, swallowing the sounds he other man makes.

 

“Sherlock… please” John begged , breaking the kiss for a breath. The pleading in his voice is something Sherlock rarely hears, and when he does it is usually in these kinds of situations.

 

“Turn around and brace yourself against the counter, Captain.” Sherlock orders and John complies. Sherlock sticks his hands into the pockets of the pajama bottoms and feels around for the small bottle that is most likely going to be there. With a pleased sound, he withdrawals the bottle of lube from one of the pockets and places it on the counter for later use.

 

Sherlock presses a few kisses to the space between John’s shoulder blades as his fingers hook under the waistband of his pajama bottoms and pants, pulling them over the swell of his arse before letting them fall into a pool of fabric around his ankles.

 

He retrieves the bottle from the counter and uncaps it, coating his fingers in a liberal amount of lube as John spreads his legs to allow for easier access. John’s breath hitches as Sherlock slips his fingers in between his cheeks. He gently presses a finger against the ring of muscle, working it open slowly as John trembled against the counter. Sherlock moved the first finger in and out of John’s hole until he was opened enough to take a second.

 

Sherlock added a second finger and John gasped in pleasure as he moved them in and out slowly until, his own cock twitching at the sounds his lover made. By the time Sherlock added the third and final finger, it was obvious John had grown impatient by the way he moved his hips to fuck himself on the other man’s fingers.

 

“Will you hurry up, by the time you finish I’ll be done.” John hissed and Sherlock chuckled lowly as he withdrew his fingers and lowered his boxers just enough so his cock could spring free. He squeezed a generous amount of lube into his palm before taking his erection into his hand, giving it a few strokes until it was completely coated.

 

With one hand on John’s hip, Sherlock lined himself up with his lovers prepared entrance before slowly pushing himself inside, moaning as the warmth enveloped him. John whimpered slightly as Sherlock buried himself to the hilt inside him and as his body became accustom to the other man’s size.

“Move” John panted and Sherlock complied by pulling out slightly before pushing back in, his hands gently grasping John’s hips for balance as he worked himself into a decent rhythm that had the doctor moaning and gasping under him.

 

John began to push back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust, leaning forward just slightly so each thrust Sherlock made brushed against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure crashing through his body.

 

“H-Harder”

 

Sherlock’s fingers dug into the soft skin of John’s hips as he began to pound into the other man. Warmth began to pool in John’s belly as his orgasm grew closer with each thrust.

 

He came without warning less than ten thrusts later, his ejaculate coating cupboards under the counter he had braced himself against. The clenching of his muscles brought Sherlock over the edge a few moments later, the brunette thrusting four more times before burying himself deep inside his lovers body as he came.

 

The two of them slumped forward, panting as they used the counter as support as they regained themselves.

 

“O-one of us is going to have to clean this up and it’s not going to be me and you can’t leave it for hudders to clean up either.”


End file.
